This invention relates to a catalytic process for producing ketones. In another aspect, this invention relates to the conversion of primary alcohols to higher ketones.
Processes for converting secondary alcohols to ketons are well known. However, there are no practical processes for directly converting primary alcohols to higher ketones at acceptable yields.